Properly swinging the golf club is the most critical aspect of the game of golf. Typically, most technique problems in a golf swing occur between the starting point of the forward swing and the start of the "attack zone." The "attack zone" is the portion of the swing where the golfer uncoils his wrists and upper body to contact the ball and where power is generated and accuracy is gained or lost. While only a small part of the entire golf swing, proper execution into the "attack zone" is essential for developing distance and accuracy.
The biomechanics of a proper golf swing are often unnatural to the beginning and novice golfer. The natural tendency of a golfer is to break his wrists prematurely and to introduce a horizontal shoulder rotation at the starting point of the forward swing. These problems are generally due to the natural tendency to allow the dominant hand to push the club into the swing.
A variety of commercial devices have been developed for improving swing technique. Most of these devices comprise elaborate mechanical frames which guide the club head along a set swing plane. Typically, these devices neglect the positioning and attitude of the golfer's body during the execution of the swing. In addition, conventional swing training devices are unable to consistently position the golfer at the starting point of the forward swing or facilitate the proper attitude and movement of the golfer's wrists and upper body. Consequently, these devices are ineffective in developing the proper biomechanics of a golf swing.